


Illegal

by ElizabethStark98



Series: Prison is heaven [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethStark98/pseuds/ElizabethStark98
Summary: Tony is a 23 year old student who works in prisonSteve is the largest drug trafficker in the state





	Illegal

Decided went through the high-security wing aisle. He descried his companions very happily stationed on one side of the access door.  
Cursing his bad luck between his teeth, he raised his chin proudly when he crossed the first line of guard. 

"It's your turn, Stark." Good luck, you're going to need it. 

— of course, Clint, someone has to take the food to 3491. And the chosen one turned out to be our favorite rookie, didn't he? 

— I have more guts than you two do together. 

-Oh, sure, sure. Not everyone survives two months with that one. — Clint palmed His back and approached, surrounding his shoulder with too much property. -Let's hope that this time you will not go out with broken lips. Laughed. 

"Leave him alone." — Sam interceded in his defense, even when he smiled covertly. — By the way, Stark, did you get compensated for that? 

His ears burned, his pride was hurt, obviously the rest of the guards had no idea what had actually happened inside cell number 3491, even though the event was a secret and his companions along with his squadron leader blindly believed That the break in his lip had been a punch, he knew it was not so, and therefore, he could not forget the humiliation.  
It was his damn job, flattering in time that allowed him to study at ease during the week, but when he arrived on Saturday the hell became real and his stomach suffered strange grips. He did it to finish his career and get the professional title, it was a sacrifice for an easier and better life, also for his passion: mechanical engineering. He could not afford to live the rest of his days with his job as a guard, he only had twenty-four years and his future promised.  
His spirit of overcoming lifted uped him inside.  
Moving Clint's arm aside, he held the food tray in one hand and digitized the access key, the mechanical door opened immediately.  
— Good luck again! He heard them exclaim behind him when he had gone far enough. Clowns. He rolled his eyes.  
The second line of safety was Laufeyson: The Sentinel, who was also in turn.  
Not being of his little squadron and almost nothing knew of him, it was rumored that it slashed thirty and had a model brother. "Brother, yes, sure. " He reminded Clint with his gestures that alluded the double meaning to explain the rugged mess. Then, Sam had released a "Laufeyson is adopted " which silenced Clint's laughter and soothed his own expression of discomfort.  
The tall man looked at him impenetrably, as usual, until he spoke.  
— number?  
He cleared his throat and responded, following the procedure.  
— Prisoner 3491. — The information came out of his mouth and the reality came back to invade it with force, twisting his stomach.  
Received an assent in reply.  
He followed the Sentinel through the stretch that was separating him from his destination and stopped two steps from the heavy security gate.  
— Request entry key for prison number 3491, Steve Grant Rogers. — Laufeyson spoke on the intercom in his ear. Stark pressed the strong plastic tray when the key was fingered on the keyboard attached to the wall and the man's finger pressed his fingerprint to confirm. Brand.  
He lifted his right hand and crushed his thumb on the same screen.  
— "Access allowed. Thirty minutes. "— The robotic voice reported.  
The door opened and the neat grey of the cell struck his gaze.  
A point of bright gold protruded along the back wall. Thick hair and a wide, bare back, irrumpían the sober landscape.  
He heard the click of closed behind. I was inside. I was alone. It was his job.  
The room had nine square meters well distributed, being one of the largest and most complete of the penitentiary Center, was a luxury that not anyone could get. Rogers from the first day possessed the comforts, scarce and envied by the common prisoners.  
Absolute cleanliness. A bed, shower and a personal bathroom separated by a thin screen for privacy. Benefit to the most powerful drug trafficker in the state.  
He turned his impenetrable expression and prevented part of his eyes from being hidden under the uniform cap, he did not intend to hide. Never.  
— Rogers, Steve. He unveiled his presence in the cell. -Lunch.  
"On the table, Cherry."  
Tony found himself puckering his nose. Bastard. 

Less than a minute inside and received insolence. The squeaking of his thick boots accompanied him to the aluminum table stationed near the bed. He deposited the tray with the food in it.  
-time is counted to eat. There is no exception. — Reported as a robot, as usual. It was part of the weekend routine in that hole. Rogers was still in that sort of preferential isolation. Did you catalog as punishment for the inmate? No, definitely.  
He was ignored by the man who was still standing in front of the window, his arms were moving, he could notice it. It was a soft, repetitive rhythm, at the height of his face. Oh... He was shaving. Of course, but in front of the window? He felt somewhat incomfortable to see Rogers in that kind of intimacy, although he was accustomed to observing prisoners was different that instant.  
He shook his head mentally.  
The thick glass and the narrow frame could not serve as a mirror, he assumed, the gray courtyard of the prison was transacted.  
The speed of his thoughts made him look where the screen was covering the sink and toilet. He did not have a mirror asserted in the thin divide, of course.  
— The knife is not allowed. "He spoke too quickly, as soon as the information lit in his head."  
The thick figure stopped, but there was no answer. His heart stirred and he accommodated the electroshock in his belt, unconsciously. He took two steps in the room to the front. It's my job. He said so himself. I'm not afraid of you.  
Ironic. — The muscles in Rogers ' back were contorted as soon as he resumed the intimate work, the tattoo on the pale skin danced sensually. That was the emblem of the organization to which it belonged: Hydra. The octopus mocked him. — I have a razor sharp shaver, but not a miserable mirror. They will be banned because some poor devil broke the glass and pierced it in the neck. Stupid.  
Tony had the creepy vision. And Rogers wasn't wrong. Many did not endure misery and confinement and ended their lives. So the security was exaggerated and strict. A desperate man could even hang himself with the cord of his shoes, which were not allowed either for the tragic reason. The showers had no extensions, the sheets were impossible to rip and turn them strips. Nothing sharp to the reach of the prisoners, especially those who were unbalanced and in addition were in dangerous.  
Of course, Rogers possessed a razor and not a disposable as the common prisoners. The man could easily get a mirror, he would not attack his own life, being too valuable even in prison because Tony supposed that man even managed the business from there, so that when he left his empire remains as magnanimous as Always. 

Rogers 's privileges did not accuse the prison authorities. They'd laugh in his face.  
"There are certain statutes that are not in the manual, Stark, statutes that you must respect. You don't want to get me in trouble, do you? Follow my advice and your work here will be simple. Don't let your eyes see what they shouldn't. May your ears be deaf and your lips dumb. Supervisor Fury's words on his third day of work, a year ago. The first few months had cost him a job. Guns, drugs, cell phones, they all crossed in front of their noses and felt helpless. The guards had their own businesses inside the prison, the supplied of the illegal.  
By logic not all inmates accessed them, every so often the same guards raided the lower levels of the penitentiary center. They took what they sold themselves. Some things were pulled, others seized and back to start, the cycle went like this, repeating without ending. Rotten corruption. frowned. I hated it.  
"Could you come?" — Rogers spoke at last.  
– Within my duties there is no barber's office. — clamped his feet on the ground and consulted his watch with dissimulation, beginning to grow impatient.  
Twenty minutes left.  
Rogers turned and his mouth dried, just like the first time two months ago. The man was handsome. Ninety feet of pure fiber and muscle. Fierce eyes and unbearably attractive features. Symmetrical. I hated him for it. admitted it. It was hot, but annoying like a rock in his boot. Even with the half-covered face of white foam looked dignified.  
The worst? He knew his attributes.  
Rogers Bufó. — Nor is kissing me within your duties, Stark. He boasted, making the knife dance on his fingers. One, two, three steps. He had it too close to very soon. The cell only counted four meters long. The air grew thick around him. -Oh No, sorry, as you said to all... It was a coup. — the blonde pushed the knife from the edge, offering the handle. Tony's angry eyes traveled from long fingers to Rogers ' knowledgeable and explicit gaze. — a literal blow, made you squirm and sigh.  
His face reddeneded and twisted his lips immediately. — Shut your mouth--

You correspond me, you moan-Steve used a hand to pick up the Chin of Stark and so squeeze a finger over the injured lip, rubbing the crust of the tender meat slowly, suddenly in the vicinity breathed millimeters from his mouth, rubbing it with the breath.  
The sensual smell of shaving foam drowned it, stopped breathing and closed his eyes, angry. With the bastard bold and with itself. -Everything was going well until your morale attacked and dares you to hit me. -From a sudden movement he was released and left in one piece, vulnerable. The eyes of Rogers shone scoffers.  
The heart of Tony rang in his ears. He remembered perfectly... Lips thick and experts on his hands along it and the warm tongue poking around inside your mouth.  
He threw those thoughts from his head and stood his ground instead. -I am here for your deviations, or to be your employee. I watch and I do my work.  
-Do deviations? You thought later. To be a university student, an aspiring engineer. -It shook his head. -A disappointment.  
Tony clenched jaw. It didn't even bother to ask as it had that information. The rogue knew nothing, or who was actually. -It is not your business.  
-If you want to believe your own lies, cherry. -Moved to pick up the Chair and sit in it, like who mounts a horse. -So it was a simple deviation from my part, it does not incomodara you help me with this, right?  
-The cutting edge could be dangerous for you. -He raised his chin, Challenger.  
-Oh, please. -He offered the razor and foam metal pitcher. -Do never or you've shaved? It would not surprise me, you're almost a kid.  
-Idiot. -He muttered.  
Steve Rogers gave a mocking laugh. The knife remained hanging from his hand so he will take it. -Ten. -He said Rogers, now with more slow and soft.  
Tony squinted. Reasons to distrust disturbing you. It was not a coward, after all it was there, in a fucking prison surrounded by criminals. He took the implements at the hands of Rogers, undeterred gave measured return under the scrutinizing eyes of the blond. I needed the metal table, if I was going to do that, it would be as it was. It made space on the surface by moving the food and then took the jug. The pasta there were dehydrated, so it was. He walked to the sink and dropped weak water on shaving cream.  
-Close your eyes. -He spoke when it was returned with the Chair. Response Rogers pulled his head slightly backward and coupled their eyelids, thus hiding the clear pupils.  
The neck of the man was somewhat tense, by the position. The Adam's Apple moved up to low a moment.  
Fuck. To shave the parts that were missing should get their hands on that face. He bit his lip.  
-If you don't know that you do you're in time you withdraw. -Steve interrupted its internal debate.  
-Is not the first time that I use a knife, 3491. -  
-You answered, wearing that number brought a new wave of security. That man will never forget its position, because even benefited from corruption out, still had some advantage over him in that situation. Who had the sharp knife? Tony made a hint of smile on his lips.  
-Still, we don't want your face to be a red strainer. -Smeared cream in the small brush, razor and unannounced glided it along the left cheek of rubio. A hissing sound coming from it achieved that his smile was more real. You might enjoy that.  
-It is cold. -Rogers made the observation.  
He did not answer, instead, he wet the other cheek with the white lotion. To be a man his skin is very soft, he thought when he took it from his chin to start. With his fingers sinking into the wetness, he slid the edge flush, first into the cheeks, without violating the direction of the hair. Twice per skin portion, until the short stubble of beard is removed.He stopped when it was time to shave around his lips. Tony licked his own unconsciously. He ran his fingers into the corner to hold. Rogers had thick lips, an attractive pink hue with a total absence of dryness and tears. Yes, his lips were appetizing. And there was no problem with them, if the guy had been less invasive, if he was not an inmate ... If he had not broken his lip with a bite. Anyway, it would not be possible.He tightened his eyebrows and made a sudden movement with his wrist. The crimson line did not wait.  
-Mas you better not be profound.  
Rogers's blue eyes were visible under thick lashes, there was a small frown on his forehead.   
-It was not on purpose.-  
-You were distracted. He did not answer, it was true.   
-That part is complex.   
-Or your fingers are too clumsy. He snapped.  
 -You are nice quiet. Shut your damn mouth.-Force me... -Still. Without preamble he slid a finger over the thin bleeding line. He looked around for what to clean his finger with.-  
-Here.  
The blonde who had followed his movements without complaining of pain took his wrist and caught the finger inside his mouth.Tony's pupils contracted immediately, his lips parted as Rogers wiped his finger with his quick tongue, which swirled around. Incredulous watched as his index entered and left the thick lips, to finally be released and abandoned with a movement and a sucking sound. Then he could not stand it, he sent the knife to the ground and bent down to roughly capture the man's face. He devoured his mouth without stopping to think for even a second, he tore teeth with his full lips and sucked hard the lower one. That could be his fucking revenge, but instead of discomfort he received a satisfying, victorious grunt.Rogers got up from the chair and kicked it to one side, then he grabbed the younger one's hips and pushed him against the wall.   
-Don't you dare to bite me.  
He moaned in the middle of the rough kisses.   
-No, but you beg me to do it, cherry.   
Hell, I hated that stupid nickname.  
 -Don't be cliché. You have no idea how annoying it is to go a whole week with the fucking broken lip.  
Rogers, in a smug response, pulled her hair up and tilted her head to take over the pale neck. Tony held onto his shoulders and pressed against him."Shit ..." The suction in his throat was brutal, between pain and sweet pleasure, he stirred with need against the hard body.Then when he tried to hold Rogers to get away a little, he was impeded from his actions, his wrists were captured and put on his head. Another suction distracted him enough not to notice immediately that the handcuffs he wore hanging in his uniform were slipped off and placed in his hands at the close of a click. Only when Rogers freed his battered skin did he realize the cold pressure of the metal on his wrists as he tried to lower them.   
-W-What ...? -Jadeo confused.   
-I hope you have the keys.-Let go! -Reclaimed.  
\- This is not a game! My work is at risk and ...   
-Shhh ... -An expert kiss made him shut up. The blonde's eyes shone mischievously.  
-Laufeyson covers us, he owes me a favor, we'll be fine.  
The kisses on his neck returned and Rogers's quick hands began to undress him, wanting to feel skin. Soon he was turned over and his stomach pressed against the stop, hard. A moan came from his mouth.What they did was wrong, he knew, it was not ethical at all.   Rogers brushed his cock against his buttocks, over his underwear, his uniform pants were on his ankles and his cap was lying somewhere in the cell.-Ahhh ... Fuck.The blonde's tongue fluttered behind his ear, wet and warm.You love my deviation, do not you? His left lobe was sucked mercilessly, leaving him without breathing for a second and clinging to the wall as if at any moment he was going to fall. -I want to eat this. - His butt was crushed. "Would you like to ..." Rogers's long fingers danced around the boxer's waistband. -... that opens you with my tongue, Mm?-Do not. He sighed, his voice strangled.-Why not? It's so simple ...-N-Nngh I must go. Time is over and ... Oh, God ... "Without waiting for her underwear was thrown down.-I'm fast, cherry. Leave everything in my hands ...-  
No, Rogers, seriously ...-  
-Shhh ...-Rogers, Rogers! In less than a blink he already had the man on his knees behind him.  
You have no idea... You and your delicious ass walking to my. -The greedy hands of the prisoner seized her cheeks and soon notorious kisses fell since the end of his back by the dividing line that hid its entry.  
A hand open whip did jump and drop a cry. -Fuck!  
Blessed soundproofed cells.  
Hoarse laughter of Rogers answered him and thereafter the sounds that came out of his mouth were all less readable, bordering on incoherence. When the bold language of rubio toured whipped cheek sensitive and reddish skin, it scratched the wall and strained muscles, expectant. That was very different from a kiss. It is overwhelmed.  
Firm hands spread her legs and full moisture ran between her buttocks.  
N-Nngh... -It was slipping warm saliva. His face burned red.  
-I wish I could see you... - Rogers exposed pink and rough outline at your whim, saying well the curves to get the best view.  
Slightly more than saliva he dropped and saw himself as the sensitive circle is contraia to touch this. -Delicious... - murmured and sank his freshly shaved face of packed in the intimate area. The cluster of nerves ate slowly, absorbing with her lips tender area, with each touch skin he snatched groans to explicit Stark. He said it hips, thus avoiding you stir as restless as he did.  
-R-Rogers--are you Virgin, Stark? -Interrupted the call affected.  
-That doesn't matter.  
-Mmm... Do you think that? -He stood up and fastened it from the waist nude, firm. With his free hand he took his penis and accommodated it superficially on her butt. -There will be no problem if I hasten... - licked her shoulder and rubbed slowly there, in the warm separation.  
Tony bit his lips and closed his eyes with force, proud. His heart soared and inevitably I gimoteo scared. That was going to break...  
A soft laugh rang against his neck. -It is the answer I wanted, small lying shit. I know that no one but you has played there... - manliness was replaced by a light finger pressing soft in his year, caressing it almost fondly. -Even so... - pressed the finger tight inside.  
Tony complained and choked the index with its channel tense pressure. -I will not force you. -It took again his erection between the buttocks of the chestnut and delicate and surface sank in the narrow ring. Given the non-existent preparation to keep sex and the lack of time was the more sane to do, even in the midst of the excitement had some degree of sanity. 

-Tightens your thighs when you ask it, meanwhile... It separates your legs, beautiful...  
Relieved to know that was not to be feared, making case. Opened legs both as the pants at your ankles permitted and again had Rogers against his back, with the difference of now its entry was ignored and hot tongue was devoted to kissing and wet the inside of her thighs. He uttered a sigh of pleasure when, due to the exposed location, its taut testicles were also served. His penis stopped gladly and Rogers laughter sounded fun down there. 

-Mmm... -One of the testicles was recessed into the warm mouth. 

-Rogers. -He growled impatiently. 

-Already almost beautiful. -Rogers whispered in his ear, sensual. -Now tighten your thighs... - y-Yes... - a sigh of satisfaction is left hear the instant the rubio sank into the slippery soft and tight legs. -This is called the intercrural sex... Only rich and fast friction... do you like? -A Rogers penis thrust gave with his testicles while below there was pressure in his part of the base of the hard member of the male perineum. -Support you here. -Was guided toward the metal table chest.  
He sighed. It was cold and your hot body. -M-Mm... -Her butt in the air and her legs tightened in few seconds were occupied by the blonde to rub and enjoy. Small grunts of pleasure were heard both in the solitude of the cell. Then the intercom rang with the voice of Loki Laufeyson. Both held breath and stopped all movement. "-"Stark, Fury leads asking about you 15 minutes. "

Shit. Tony could visualize the expression evil in the always serious face of the man. 

-"Viene in the elevator. "-communication was cut off. " 

-Shit, Rogers, take off my handcuffs!  
-Oh no, not like that... - Steve purr and the attacks resumed and continued to direct and intense against his testicles. 

-Damn, you already heard... F-Fury comes... N-Ngh Ahhhh... -Rogers took his penis and tightened it mercilessly, moving his hand from top down tortured reddish and humid pre-how Member. Pleasure did not prevent fear or cut their attempts to remove the man over. But Rogers was much stronger. 

-So, you squeeze delicious--the violent rhythm resonated, skin shock noises became continuous and wet. Front Steve bouncing off her wet buttocks thighs. Rooms moaned high. -Yes, Stark, you are a dirty, warm you to go ourselves to discover Tony clung to the edge of the table and ejaculated and long in the hand of the blond. Stark orgasm was followed moments later by Rogers, who ended up soaking the legs of Tony with his semen. 

 

Minutes later followed hearing stupid Rogers laughter in his head. Barely had gotten removed the handcuffs and upload their pants with wobbly legs. The worst thing had been facing Laufeyson in conditions that were screaming sex. Their cheeks betrayed him and smell confirmed everything. However, there was another factor that makes it. 

-With which already appear Stark. 

-Laufeyson. -Interrupted him. - where is Fury? 

-In your office, of course. -looking at his nails boasted and then saw all red. 

 

I'm going to kill them!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story, be good in your comments!  
> Is part 1 !!!!  
> I don't speak English!!! Sorry for grammar


End file.
